Breaking Point
by glitterynile
Summary: ON HOLD AND UNDER REVISION! - It had been only six months after the war when the Winner Corporations problems were dumped in to Quatres lap. For two years Quatre has faced pleads and demands, has he finally reached his breaking point? yaoi 3x4 2x1
1. Chapter 1: little one

Breaking Point  
  
Trowa x Quatre ; Duo x Heero by glitterynile  
  
" " speech / / thought *~*~*~*~ scene change  
  
Breaking Point  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: little one  
  
" Master Quatre I need to."  
  
" Mr. Winner could you please."  
  
" May I bring this to your attention."  
  
Quatre had not even enter his home before the voices began again. / everyone always needs me to fix their problems / he thought angrily. It had been only six months after the war when the Winner Corporations problems were dumped in to Quatres lap. / It's been two years of the pleads, the demands, the voices /. Quatre walked right past the people begging and competing for his attention. Up the stairs and straight into the bathroom of the master bedroom. Where he looked the door and stared into the mirror / you are worthless / a sob escaped his parted lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
" Rashid have you seem Quatre ? " , Trowa asked the Arab man about his lover.  
  
" Trowa ", Rashid replied " yes I have seen him. He came home about an hour ago. He ignored everyone and went up stairs. I believe he had a long day at work. " Trowa nodded and thanked the man. But fear began to grow in his gut. Quatre had been acting strange all week, he knew something was wrong with his blond, blue eyes love. / I better check on him. He seems so - different./ Trowa slowly began his climb up the carpeted staircase when a scream and what sounded like the breaking of glass filled the upper level. Throwing logic to the wing Trowa leaped over the remaining steps.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa shouted as he enter the master bedroom. Quatres presents was absent and Trowa made a mad dash to the bathroom door. "Quatre, honey, open the door its me Trowa" screams began to fill the silent room. Trowa rammed his shoulder into the oak door successfully opening it on his third ram. Eyes wide in shock as he drank in the sight before him. Quatre laid naked from the waist up in a pile of shard mirror pieces. His arms and chest were covered in long angry whelps and blood smeared over his small frame. / O ' Allah / Quatres mind reeled / don't let him see me like this/ Quatre sobs began again as well as the mutation of his own body.  
  
" Quatre what have you done!", Trowa shouted as the color drained from his face. Running towards his blond Arab lover. Quatre began to scream and cut deeper into his flesh with a piece of the broken mirror. / I have to be careful / Trowa thought. He slowly approached Quatre whispering soothing words. Quatre continued to scream and began top slash the air wildly.  
  
" Quatre shhh, it's ok, calm down, no ones going to hurt you, - here give me that." heavy footsteps could be heard entering the bedroom. Trowa couldn't let anyone get near Quatre in this state. He made an agonizing decision and headed toward the bedroom. Rashid, majnai, and servants were trickling in.  
  
" Everyone please leave, " Trowa began people began to voice their concern but Trowa continued " Quatre is ill leave!" he punctuated his last word with a death glare Heero Yuy himself would fear.  
  
" Trowa is Mater Quat- " Rashid was interrupted by another scream and sob. " Rashid leave, please, I need to help him. " Trowa rushed back to the bathroom as Rashid exited the and slowly shut the door.  
  
Trowas heart jumped to his throat as he cautiously approached his fallen angel once more. Quatre was bleeding profusely but had stopped cutting. He had pulled his khakis unto his chest and rock in a repetitive pattern back and forth mumbling incoherent words to himself. The ex- heavy arms pilot crouched down to Quatres level and crawled slowly. Quatre began to shack and tried to grab a shard of the broken mirror but Trowas reaction time was much quicker grabbing Quatre and pulling him into his lap.  
  
"No let me go, stop it! Leave me alone!" Quatre angrily cried. Trowa shook his head and gently moved the bloody bangs from Quatres face. Screaming and cursing Quatre started to kick trying to break free, even slapping an punching Trowa in his attempt. Trowa grasped his small lovers hands and locked them between his and Quatres chest. Hugging Quatre to prevent him from breaking free.  
  
" Ahhh " Quatre tried to break free but couldn't. "hush little one, stop don't this to yourself " Trowa talked softly rubbing calming circles on Quatres back " Tell me what is wrong? "  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatres screams filled the house and threaten to break glass. The occupants had gathered in the foyer when another piercing scream filled the air. " I demand to know what really is going on! " one shouted from the crowd. " Nothing for you to concern yourself with right now "Rashid stated as he slowly presented to the end of the stairs. "Listen, Master Quatre is not to be disturbed and neither is Trowa no matter what circumstance! Trowa is currently working on the situation, carry on, and do not disturbed them. " the crowd mumbled but disbanded. / Trowa I hope you know what you are doing /  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: hush love

Chapter 2: hush love  
  
Another sob rack Quatres small frame, he lend his head back and gasped.  
  
"Quatre what's wrong ? " Trowa quickly asked again preparing to break out into tears, Quatre kept struggling.  
  
"let me go you bastard! Let me die! " Trowa cradled his lover, gathering Quatre in his lap he gently picked him up. Carrying Quatre to the bedroom and placing his precious burden onto the bed. Slowly beginning to calm down Trowa set beside him.  
  
"Don't love me, I deserve death! " Quatre sobbed before letting his tears flow free once more.  
  
"I'll always love you " Trowa began cradling his small angel. Quatre began to shake once more, Trowa trying to gently erase his pain. Quatre gasped for air, but couldn't his face began to turn a thin shade of blue.  
  
"QUATRE BREATH! " Trowa shouted, Quatre continued to hyperventilate. Two small hands grabbed fist full wades of Trowa's top, bearing his face into it Quatre let out an enraged scream. Trying to kick and break free.  
  
"Quatre breath, just breath "  
  
Quatre turned his head to the side and vomited off of the bed. He cried but couldn't stop his bodies actions. After there was no more dry heaves shook his body. Trowa held Quatre in strong powerful arms as Quatre emptied his system. Panic was still etched across his pale face but his energy zapped Quatre stopped fighting and rammed his head into Trowas chest.  
  
" I . " Quatre whispered "I ." "Shh angel, it's alright. You can tell me later, we need to clean you up right now." Quatre nodded and relaxed his grip. Trowa slowly got up went into the hallway. A servant spotted him and prepared to hurry by when Trowa mouthed the word *bandages* to her. Nodding she emerged sec's later with a first aid kit. Trowa took it and stepped back in side the ruined bedroom. Quatre laid curled in a ball on his side on the multi-colored comforter. Sliding the first aid kit under his arm Trowa bent over his angel and picked him up carrying Quatre out of the room and to the spare guest bedroom across the hall. Setting him on the spare bed Quatre began to whimper.  
  
"hush love, just let me clean you up" Trowa whispered while rubbing calming circles on Quatres back. Easing himself onto the bed Trowa set the first aid kit down and opened it. Cursing himself mentally he got up and headed back to the defiled bathroom. Upon re-entering the room he was carrying a small aluminum bowl and a wash cloth. Quatre laid a fetal position and shook violently. Trowa set the bowl on the nearby night stand, dipping the dry cloth into it he then proceeded to clean Quatres shacking form. Quatre hissed as the warm water burned his cuts, some deeper than others.  
  
/ How could he have done this to himself. / Trowa thought as he continued to gently clean the drying blood that was smeared over his lovers small frame.  
  
" I . deceive to die, I am worthless" Quatre sobbed " I hate myself ! " "Quatre its ok, just relax" but the wounded angel began to cry once more. Trowa began to apply anti-septic to Quatres wounds and bandages. When he finished Trowa slide himself onto the bed next to Quatre and wrapped his long arms around Quatres pure body. Whispering comforting words and gently rubbing his back Quatre fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, No, stop, STOP!" Trowas eyes fluttered open, sitting up quickly Trowa gaped at Quatres restless form on the bed. "Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! " Quatre screamed while trying to kick and punch his invisible oppressors. /he's having a nightmare/ "Quatre" , Trowa whispered , " wake up" placing his hands on Quatres thin waist he pulled him into a siting position. "What, what" Quatre began sputtering. He looked at Trowa with watery eyes, then bringing his arms into his line of vision he gasped at the bruises and bandages.  
  
"What happened to me", Quatre stared straight into Trowa's forest green eyes. " Quatre you did this to yourself" Quatre gasped and tried to run. Grabbing his body Trowa held tight. " don't fight, it's going to be ok, calm down" Trowa whispered. " what's going on! ' Quatre began to rock " Make them STTOOPP! " he screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Voices

Chapter 3 : Voices  
  
/run, run, Run Away!/ /Mr. Winner this needs your sigut./ / Fight don't let them take you/ /Let the blodd flow free../ / We would appreachate your ./  
  
"Ahhhh --- let me go" , Quatre screamed, ragged breaths escaped his pale body. " Shhh Kat breath gently, very slowly," Trowas calm and comforting voice set Quatre at ease.  
  
"Trowa, make them stop" Quatre whispered. Moving his huge hands over Quatre face he began tracing Quatres jaw line with his index finger. "Make who stop?" Trowa looked deeply into crystal blue eyes. Looking up Trowa moved Quatres untamed bangs out of his face.  
  
" They won't leave me alone, they always want something, I don't know what to do." "Kat do you know who they are ?" Trowa asked concern dripping from his face. Quatre crawled into Trowas lap and balled his small body Placing his arms into Trowas chest he spoke:  
  
"everyone --- "  
  
Trowas eyes widen / this is not good, the stress must be taking its toll, what am I going to do /  
  
"Quatre how do you feel baby?" "tired and afraid." Quatre responded then nuzzling his head into Trowa neck. "What are you afraid of?" Trowa asked softly so not to alarm his small angel. "I'm scared of the voices" Quatre tried to snuggle deeper, in response Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre.  
  
"What do they say?" "RUN!!" Quatre screamed, Trowa's gripped tighten "What else angel?"  
  
"Trowa make them stop! It hurts I don't want their problems, I want them to leave me alone!" Quatre then began to shake and cry. Trowa rubbed calming circles on his lovers back once more.  
  
" Shh how about you go back to sleep, I need to make some calls"  
  
" DON'T LEAVE ME!" Quatre screamed and grabbed Trowa's shirt. Trowa gathered Quatre in his arms and carried him with him to the master bedroom. / I see they cleaned up / Trowa thought as he entered the room, / familiar surroundings / Trowa threw the beds comforter to the foot of the bed, quatre slipped his arms around trowas neck and tightened his grip. " Quatre honey, let go " "No please don't leave me " "I won't- just let me put you on the bed." Quatre nodded and dropped his arms to his sides, Trowa eased his precious burden onto the king size bed. / he's so beautiful, so fragile / Trowa pulled the covers onto Quatres body and tucked his love in and smiled "sleep little one, I'll be right here" "you promise?" Quatre asked eyes wide with fear. " I promise" Trowa replied while leaning in for a kiss. Placing a small innocent peck on Quatres forehead Trowa then withdrew. Pulling back he patted the former sandrock pilot, Quatre gave a weak smile and turned to his side an began to drift.  
  
/ now- where the hell is that phone book! /  
  
Trowa gave a quick scan of the room, his vision caught a glance of a black notebook on Quatres desk. /there/  
  
Trowa walked placing a large hand on the object and carefully picked it up  
  
/ what the -/ Trowa sat down at the desk and began to rummage though the papers scattered over the large oak desk. / look at all this work how did Quatre last this long?/ Trowa shook his head and opened the book.  
  
/Heero Yuy 555-7479/ "perfect" he whispered " unnn hmph" Trowa snapped his head back. Quatre still laid on the bed but now in deep sleep / I wonder what he's thinking / grabbing the portable phone off its jack he wandered back to the bed. Easing himself onto the mattress, Trowa gently rubbed Quatres back. The muscles under his hand relaxed and Quatre was once more still. Taking the phone into his left hand Trowa dialed the number  
  
*ring*ring*ring*  
  
"hello- " and officially pissed Heero answered the phone.  
  
" Heero its Trowa I- "  
  
" What the hell do you want at two in the morning?" Heero growled into the phone, a voice could be heard behind Heero in the background " heero come back to bed, who is it? " , " It's Trowa baby go back to sleep I'll there in a sec. " Heero stated in a more caring tone than Trowa received.  
  
" Heero, " Trowa began again " Quatre is sick.  
  
" I'm sorry to hear that- but why call in this early just to tell me that!" Heero snapped  
  
"Look he's real sick I think the stress from the corporation has taken it's toll."  
  
" What are his symptoms? " Heero asked with concern  
  
"Well he had been acting strange all week but last night I found him in the bathroom, he had broke a mirror and was cutting himself with the shards."  
  
Heero gasped " what else?"  
  
"he got sick and vomited, after I cleaned him up he feel asleep for a couple of hours then woke with a nightmare. Now he tells me he hears voices- Heero I have no idea what to do!" Trowa panicked into the phones receiver.  
  
" calm down trowa, this maybe a little more than stress. Do you think he's dangerous?"  
  
Trowa heisted then answered " I think he is, - that is why I called you I trust you. Do you think you could come down and help, you can bring duo also -and wufei to if you can get in touch with him."  
  
"I'll do what I can, I don't know about wufei but me and duo will be there tommore morning." Heero replied  
  
"thank you" Trowa responded relief entering his face.  
  
"Trowa? " Heero asked questionably  
  
" yes"  
  
" You need to find him a therapist, I don't know if just us can solved this"  
  
Angered by the suggestion Trowa bit back his tongue and responded in a cool calm voice " I understand- lets just wait and see ok, see you tommore"  
  
"hn" Trowa hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
" honey what did Trowa want?" asked Duo as Heero entered their bedroom " Duo- Quatres sick." there he began and then presented to tell the whole story.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa signed and replaced the phone back on its jack. Returning to the bed he slide himself in under the covers. Quatres back facing him he gently patted the soft skin.  
  
" Trowa, " Quatre called out, Trowa blinked with wide eyes  
  
/ O'no I thought he was asleep - I hope he didn't hear /  
  
with that thought Quatre had changed position and cuddled closer to Trowa and placed his head into Trowa's chest and resumed sleeping. Trowa's worry melted with the action and he slide his long arms around Quatre where he drifted into a world of dreams as well 


	4. Chapter 4: Sunrise

Hey all I hope you are enjoying the story, sorry for the ooc ness- I know a bunch of you have picked up on it ;) thanks for the reviews! I love the suggestions! They make me a better writer, I'm haven't trouble with the dialogue its rushed any suggestions on how to slow it down a bit?  
  
Also I know quatre comes off way occ here he sounds like a child! O'well it is my story I can do what I want I guess ;P enjoy  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Sunrise  
  
Trowa woke as the rays of light entered his eyes,  
  
/ what time is it?/  
  
rolling over he looked at the digital clock on his left, glowing red numbers read 12:34.  
  
/ 12:34! God we've been asleep that long!/  
  
with that thought trowa looked down at quatres sleeping form. /I'll let him sleep- he needs the rest/.  
  
Sitting up he realized that he was still covered in blood. / I better take a shower / easing himself out of the bed he began disrobing. Bringing the blue turtleneck over his head he dropped it to the floor. Heading to the bathroom he took note it had been clean, and then proceeded to run a shower. Before he had unbuckled his belt sobs and a scream revered filling the bathroom.  
  
"TROWA- where are you!" quatre sobbed franticly from the bed he laid tangled in. Trowa twisted around and dashed into the bedroom once more.  
  
"trowa, trowa" quatre sobbed, trowa knelt down and hugged quatre slowly rocking and calming the small blonde.  
  
"shh quatre it's ok, I right here I just went to take a shower" trowa replied in a calm and soothing tone.  
  
"don't go, please don't go"  
  
"Kat I need a shower, it will just be 2 minutes, I promise just.." trowa was cut of by a forceful cry  
  
"No, they'll get me! I. I." quatre choked on the words that were rammed within his throat, "take me with you please", Trowa nodded and sighed picking quatre up he headed to the bathroom. Setting the blue eyed angel on the hamper trowa headed back to the shower and shut off the running water.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm sorry" quatre repeated his litany while shaking on the green hamper.  
  
" Kat it's alright", trowa paused for a moment, " we'll just take a bath instead". Walking to the tub trowa bent over with ease and began to run warm water. Checking it with his hand several times he then nodded in satisfaction and rotated the knobs into their off position as the water reached the half way mark. Quatre began to stand and tried to remove his pants but when he tried to unbuckle them he cried out in frustration. Seeing his lover struggle with the task Trowa slowly approach Quatre an helped his out of his pants.  
  
/ I'm so pathetic, I can't even get my own pants off / quatre thought as trowa aided him in his attempts.  
  
" quatre ? " a voice broke him out of his self hating thoughts " quatre sit down, I need to take your bandages off" quatre complied and trowa began to gently unroll the gaze from Kat's right arm. Knitting his eyebrows in concern a frown broke though the calm exterior of his face. The dark of the night had hidden quatres condition from trowas eyes. His frown deepening trowa gently rotated quatres frail arms.  
  
  
  
" quatre have you been eating lately?" trowa asked calmly. quatres crystal blue eyes laced with fear he clapped his lips together and shook his had. Trowa fears were true, for weeks now quatre had been keeping irregular eating habits and when he did eat he ate little. Forcing a smile trowa thought and then spoke:  
  
"can you tell me why?" quatre thought for a moment and then whispered his answer " they said eating was a waste of time." Trowa nodded and then lifted quatre up and gently placed him into the tub then preceded to remove his remaining clothing and joined the blond.  
  
" did the voices say this?" trowa asked as he lather a washcloth with quatre favorite soap. Quatre slowly nodded, " I wanted to get away from the voices."  
  
"quatre promise me that you'll never do that again" trowa said as quatre hung his head in shame.  
  
"trowa I didn't do it on purpose it was as accident" Trowa frowned, "Quatre you need to get better, so promise me, you won't hurt yourself again." Trowa continued to bath quatre.  
  
"I..I..I can't" quatre began to shake. Trowa saw he stepped over the line and gave a hug to the innocent angel. quatre began to calm.  
  
"I'm sorry quatre, I just worried." Trowa said begging for quatre to accept his apology.  
  
"This is all my fault, I should have worked harder, I should hav-" quatre was cut off with trowa's passionate kiss.  
  
"quatre you worked yourself to this position, I don't want to see you working for a while."  
  
"No; I have to work, I have to fix the problems, the voices." Trowa Placed his index finder to quatre lips.  
  
"Hush little one. You need your rest, I propose a vacation, I've invited Heero and duo to stay for a couple days; they will arrive tomorrow, do you understand?" quatre nodded meekly and kept his eyes downcast watching his refection rippling within the water. Trowa hugged him and kissed his temples. He sighed deeply and finished their baths.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre clad in a warm, cozy flannel pajama's sat uneasy in his bed waiting for Trowa's return. / where is he /  
  
With that thought passing though his delicate mind, Trowa opened the door slowly and his head pier though the small crack.  
  
"Miss me?" He asked. quatre nodded as a smile took control over his lips. Trowa continued into the room, he was holding a tray filled with food and juice. Seating himself on the bed he scooted himself to the headboard, as so did quatre. Setting the tray on his lap he motioned for Quatre to turn and face him.  
  
"Sorry I Took so long, I made this just for you" Trowa said with cheer.  
  
"O' Trowa you didn't have to, thank you" Quatre beamed. Trowa looked down at the meal: eggs, toast, apple slices and orange juice. Stabbing the eggs with one swift motion he gathered them, then brought the fork to quatre's face. Quatre greedily devoured them, and trowa completed the process. After the eggs, the bread and then the apple slices. Trowa handed the orange juice to quatre and began drinking. / it seems as it nothing wrong./ Trowas mind computed as quatre finished the juice.  
  
"you said Heero and Duo are coming tomorrow." Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa nodded, "Yeah we haven't seem them in a couple of months it will be nice to talk to them again."  
  
"I can't wait," quatre said while giving trowa a hug. Trowa sighed as quatre curled up into his lap and placed a passionate kiss on his delicate lips.  
  
"How about some t.v?" Trowa said while recovering. quatre hopped off his lap and started to run down stairs while yelling, "your on" Trowa ran after his soul mate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
end chapter  
  
so what ya think so far? I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed I love the support and I'd like to thank my sister for helping my type this chapter, I wrote it she helped type and edit. she's an angel-sometimes ;)  
  
ok I've got the plot going and can't what to write more! I guarantee you its gonna shock you ;)  
  
ja ne  
  
glitterynile 


	5. Chapter 5: Mintchocolate Chip Ice cream

Chapter 5 : Mint-chocolate Chip Ice cream  
  
"What the HELL is taking so long!" Duo yelled from his 1st class seat on the shuttle.  
  
"Duo hush-I don't want to hear this again," Heero shoot back as he reclined his seat. Duo frowned and stared out the window.  
  
"God-damn it Heero, we should have been there already!"  
  
"Hon, shhh, listen we are on the fastest shuttle know to man, we should arrive on earth in," Heero checked his watch, "in 12.4 hours and arrive at Quatre's in the morning.  
  
"Its taking to long, if I still had deathsythe I could have been there last night, FUCK!"  
  
"Duo, watch your language!"  
  
"Heero, if you didn't notice, we are the only people in 1st class!" Duo sarcastically said. Looking up Heero started at the empty section. / He's Right/ Duo started to feel a pressure between his eyes and reclined his sit and placed his hands over his eyes.  
  
"I'm just worried Heero," Heero brought his right hand to Duo's face and gently patted it. Duo smile at the gentle gesture from his koi.  
  
/ he's improved so much since the war / duo thought  
  
*~*~* Flash back 8 months ago *~*~*  
  
buzz-buzz  
  
" heero answer the door will ya" duo yelled from the kitchen. Baking had become one of duos many "hobbies" since the war. Siding his cookies into the oven he then preceded to close the door and remove his cherry-pattern mittens.  
  
Buzz-buzzzzz - duo sighed  
  
" heero get the door" duo yelled again, he know heero could hear him usually heero tried everything to please him, why was he being difficult?  
  
"hm" duo heard heero respond in a gruff matter with the sliding of a chair. Duo carried on with his work in the kitchen when he heard the door open.  
  
"hello how are you" - what the hell was that! Duo struggled for thought, those four words! A standard greeting coming from a monotonic voice.  
  
"yes uh -hello" a feminine voice said in shock  
  
"what do you want" again the robotic voice! Duo winced in concern  
  
"uhn well un. I was wondering if you would like to donate un. to the war orphan cause. we are collecting money to-"  
  
"heero who is it ?" duo asked walking into the foyer. Heero look at him with glazed over Prussian eyes, /fear?/ duo looked at the lady in the door way.  
  
" hey how are you" duo asked in his cheerful voice as he approached the door. The lady physically relaxed and smiled.  
  
" I'm fine sir thank you, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you would like to donate to the war orphan cause. we are collecting money to help feed and shelter children who have been left parent less due to the war." She said with flare and with relief. Duo felt a sad smile crept onto his face remembering his old orphan days.  
  
"We'd be glad to help! How does 200 credits sound?" duo said while grabbing the check book.  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
Duo began to fill out the check but stopped we he saw heero shifting his weight from one foot to another. Looking up duos vibrate violet eyes met heeros. Fear laced though them, " hey heero what's wrong?" heero continued to shift but now shook. Duo walked over to his lover and placed a caring hand upon heeros muscular shoulder. Sighing he finished filling out the check and tore it from the booklet.  
  
" here ya are madam, make sure those children get good homes" the lady smiled and shook duos hand. "thank you sir we really appreciate this, - o and by the way I bet if he keeps trying", she pointed to heero, " that he'll speak proper English in no time!" she smiled and waved to heero " nice- to- meet- you-" she smiled again and left a shocked duo standing at the door. With wide eyes duo slowly closed the door, turning around he looked at heero.  
  
" Heero I'm- I'm sorry, she has no idea what she is talking about, you speak English great! Hell even better than me!" duo tried to sound cheerful but failed. Heero eyes were downcast and were cover by his chocolate bangs. A small whimper escaped his small frame.  
  
-Within months after the war duo height shot though the roof while heero grew barely a few inches.-  
  
Walking over to the shacking boy duo placed his powerful arms around heeros body. With a quick jerk heeros small arms wrapped around duos slender frame and held tight.  
  
" heero what's wrong baby?" duo said while gently rocking his Koibito. Tears shrieking down his asian face heero strengthen his grip. "heero come on now I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Duo gently said, heero nodded but continued to shack. Sensing it was going to take awhile for heero to gain his composer duo guided heero to living room and onto their over sized couch. Sitting him down duo pulled the shacking heero onto his lap. The couch softly sunk in around their two bodies providing comfort and warmth. Heero then burst into tears, " o honey its ok go on cry it out" duo said while heero spilt salty tears. Duo continued to rock and sooth.  
  
Slowly heeros tears dried up, " heero are you ready?" duo asked with concern. When they had moved in with each other heero had learned what emotions were. Love, hate, pain, and pleasure but also fear. Duo taught heero to embrace his feelings and to openly share them. Heero at first hated the so called "sharing". Every day duo would sit down with him and ask him what he was feeling. At first heero ignored duo and refused to talk but duo was patient and slowly he broke though.  
  
*~* flashback within flash back -cool huh! *~*  
  
It happened one day duo came home from his job as a mechanic to find heero crying silently on the couch staring at the blank tv with a half eaten tub of mint-chocolate chip ice cream in his lab. Heero saw duo walk in and started to get up.  
  
"wait heero sit- its ok just sit back down"- heero did as he was told and duo crossed the room and took a seat with him  
  
"what's wrong baby?" duo asked with concern.  
  
It had happened that day heero finally accepted the "sharing" and told duo about his day and what was bothering him. Duo gave heero the security he needed and the love he wanted, and from that day forth there was always mint-chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer.  
  
*~* end mini-flash back *~*  
  
Pride shown within duo violet eyes as he looked down at his lover. " You ready ?" duo asked again. Heero nodded and wiped his eyes and tilted his head up and looked into duos eyes with his sad ones and then spoke:  
  
" Duo why can't I be normal?" heero's voice cracked. Duo smiled brightly at him while running a finger down his jaw.  
  
" Heero you'll never be normal, you will always be smarter, stronger, and better than everyone else! Why on earth would you trade your beautiful personality in for "normal" I love you for what you are heero not for "normal"." Duo spoke the truth and heero smiled. Prussian eyes sparkled.  
  
" Ai Shiteru duo " heero rubbed his head into duos neck and took in a deep breath " I love you too heero- do you feel better?" heero nodded absently then shifted his body into a more comfortable position on duos lap.  
  
" duo? Do we have um .. . do you think we have any ice cream?" heero asked nervously. Duo busted out laughing and his smile widened.  
  
" o' course how about some mint-chocolate chip?" heero smiled again and laughed as well.  
  
*~*~* end flash back *~*~*  
  
/ yes he has come so far! Enough to comfort me when he couldn't even do it himself!/  
  
"Don't worry duo we both are worried , it's going to be ok" Heero gently said. Duo shifted his body, now laying on his slide as heero was. Duo lifted the arm rest separating him from his love, then tucking his arm around heeros waist, pulled him forward. Heero brought his lips up to Duo, and placed a small on them. Duo smiled and allowed his koi entry to his mouth. Heero took this opportunity to search Duo moist cavern with his tongue.  
  
"Feel better," Heero ask, overly concerned. Duo smiled and nodded and heero smiled but blinked heavily.  
  
"Sleep koi, I'll wake you when we land," Duo said patting heeros head.  
  
"what about you" , heero asked " you looked tried too." Duo just smiled  
  
"I'm fine I slept already silly!" heero smile with duo " ok then sleep !"  
  
"I don't think I can" heero gruffly replied  
  
"Heero, try to sleep you haven't since trowa called." Duo said while rubbing his hand over Heeros face.  
  
"I can't" He responded. Duo began to worry  
  
/He hasn't be sleeping well for a while now, I think the problem is more than beginning worried about Quatre/  
  
" Baby you need to sleep, I have some pills with me that will help" Duo said while sitting up he then began to rummage around in his carry on. Emerging with a bottle, duo preceded to read carefully and then twist the top off and tap out two small white pills into his empty palm.  
  
"duo I don't need them" heero wined. Duo huffed, " the great heero yuy wining! Stop the presses!" heero smiled at the joke. " really duo I'm fine" heero tried to reassure his mate. "Sure" duo said while rolling his eyes. Bending down once more he pulled a bottle of water from his carry on bag. Unscrewing the lid he then handed it to heero along with the pills.  
  
" take them baby", duo plead " you haven't be sleeping well" concern dripping from his voice. "If you don't take them for yourself then take them for me." Heero nodded and popped them pills into his mouth and then chasing them with the water.  
  
" I'm really fine duo you shouldn't worry." Heero said while snuggling into duos chest. Relaxing a bit duo stroked the chocolate hair of his love. " That's for me to decide and for you to find out." Duo spoke softly. Sighing in content heero began to drift off into a world of dreams followed closely but his lover.  
  
tbc  
  
what ya think so far? Leave me a line I know it was a 2x1 part but I just had to stick it in there! Sorry if you thought the pairing was 1x2 I'll fix it on the description.  
  
Also I will keep updating - a chapter to 2 a week I have band camp starting Monday! "hell on earth!" it takes a lot of my time but don't worry I won't let poor quatre suffer!  
  
Trowa: you better not! Quatre: yeah! Pick on someone else! Glitterynile: ok ok! -.-; *hey maybe I will grins evilly at heero* Duo: o no you don't! Heero: errrr Omae o Korusu glitterynile! Glitterynile: ahhhhhhhhhhh Wufei: what the f*** Glitterynile: hey your not even in this story *wufei shove relena in room* Wufei; neither is she! Duo: reflect you evil on her! Glitterynile: hehehe * grins evilly at relena* *everyone else grins evilly at relena* Relena: whats going on guys? All: hehehe  
  
Well r/r :) 


	6. Chapter 6: Wing Zero Landing

I'd like to thank all of you that keep reviewing! Especially you Jazzy! You been with me since the beginning! Here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for sorry it's a little short  
  
Chapter 6 : Wing Zero Landing  
  
A loud voice buzzed though the plane :  
  
" Attention all passengers we will be entering the earth's atmosphere in 60 seconds. Please place your chairs in their upright position and buckle your safety belts. Thank you"  
  
Duo sighed and gently tapped the sleeping figure in his arms, he hated to have to wake heero but what could he do the annoying voice waited them up.  
  
"Heero baby, wake up" blue eyes blinked slowly and them fluttered open. Duo smiled down and helped heero regain a sitting position. Pulling the bars to the left of their seats the reclined backs flung upright. Relaxing back duo spoke:  
  
" Did you sleep well koi?" heero nodded in response and yawned. Duo reached over and strapped heero to his chair then bucketed himself.  
  
" How long have I been asleep?" heero asked though a drug-induced haze. Duo pondered the question thoughtfully. " I believe 12 hours."  
  
"12 HOURS! DUO WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP THAT LONG!" heero shouted angry. Duo just snickered " heero you needed the rest, now no more complaining were almost there." Heero huffed and shank into the back of his chair "hm".  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey guys long time no see!" Duo cheerfully said while quatre and trowa opened the door.  
  
" Its good to see you too duo!" quatre tried to say as duo proceeded to gloomp him. Trowa nodded to heero and received a nodded back in response. Duo catching this wildly grasped quatre around the neck and pointed to the others.  
  
" would you look there, their like mimes! Hey Trowa can you do that box thing?" Heero groaned, " Duo-"  
  
" awww lay off hee-chan I'm just making conversation!" duo busted out laughing and quatre chuckled alone.  
  
" Well don't just stand there! Come on in" quatre ushered the two boys into the house. Upon entering the house the four boys wondered though the foyer and into the den area. The room was a technology lovers dream, complete with a big screen television, and surround sound. But in the far right hand corner a grand piano sat poised next to it a case containing several flute and violin selections.  
  
"Kat you got a sweet set up here! I've been begging heero for months to get a big screen, but he's got a gundam up his ass and won't cave!" duo complained on keeping quatre involved in the conversation while heero and trowa seemed to disappear.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
" glad you could make it heero" trowa said as they headed to the small dinning room. Sitting down both boys wore grim expressions. "Let me get straight to the point- since the night I called you nothing seems to have happened and I'm at a lost at what to do." Trowa said while rubbing his face and racking his hand though this long bang.  
  
" What do you mean nothing has happened? Does quatre remember what happened?" heero asked concern dripping from his voice / I wish duo could handle this he's so much better/ he thought. Trowa rested his head on this left hand an shut his eyes.  
  
" What I mean is that quatre is acting like nothing happened, he remembers it though I can tell but he won't talk to me about it, he keeps telling me he's fine and there's nothing to worry about. / but there is / trowa sighed. Heero though for a moment, / man this stupid head ach! I had it for weeks!  
  
" Trowa I don't know what to tell you other than to take him to see a physiatrist, but first if I was you I'd talk to duo he may now a different plan of action I , Unm -", heero shook his head / damn head ache / . Trowa saw heero begin to stumble on his words / I must have made him feel uncomfortable /  
  
"That's a good plan, I'll talk to duo a little later tonight- so how have you been?" trowa asked in his smooth baritone voice. Heero gave a weak smile, " Fine I just have a head ache, I assume you have been fine until recently?"  
  
" You assume correctly" trowa paused then a question he had been holding popped its way into his mind, " hey heero have you hear news from the sank kingdom lately? About zechs that is I head he was going to become it leader since relena gave up her position?" heero gave a grunt , " Trowa you are way behind- zechs is dead."  
  
"What?!"  
  
" Yeah they found him dead about two weeks ago in his bed- say he died in his sleep."  
  
"But he was do young!" trowa exclaimed shocked. Heero's eyes looked straight into trowa's emerald ones.  
  
" An autopsy was done, first the authorities thought he was poisoned but they found out he died of a brain tumor its cause unknown."  
  
" how strange, - well come on lets go see what duo and quatre are up too"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
" WOW! You guys this food is great!" Duo shouted while trying to pile more into his mouth.  
  
" Glad you like it duo" quatre smiled and resumed eating. Trowa sat beside his mate he had finished early and now he was relaxed with one arm hung loosely around quatre waist.  
  
"Heero baby-" duo was cut off while he turned to heero. Heero was picking at his food, moving around the pasta with his fork. " Don't we rude honey eat up its delicious!" duo beamed and spun his fork around in heeros Alfredo collecting it he then brought it you to heeros mouth.  
  
"errsh: wing zero you as running low on fuse errsh : landing hack opened errsh; pilot please land immediacy essrh" duo said in his flamboyant style while waving his fork around in front of heeros face. Quatre chucked, and a small smile spread over trowa lips / duo always knows how to lighten the mood /  
  
Heero opened his mouth and allowed "wing zero " to land.  
  
" Much better!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Ok we have a couple of movies we can chose from" quatre said while rummaging though the vid-disk cabinet, "we have tomb raider, gladiator, hmmm, o and lord of the rings!" quatre punctuated the last movie titles name. " How about lord of the rings I've never seen it" heero suggested.  
  
" O its great I've head all of Tolkens books! That author was a genius! you'll love it" quatre proudly said while placing the disk in the appropriate machine. Heero could only smile. Trowa walked in from the kitchen with duo, duo face was slack - / he must have talked to him /  
  
" Heero babe make room for me!" duo tried to sound cheerful as he hoped onto the couch / he can't lie worth pocky! /  
  
Duo grabbed heero and pulled him up into his lap as trowa sat down on the other side of the couch. After messing with the disk player quatre walked over to Trowa and sat down beside him. Leaning his head down on his lovers shoulder, trowa snaked his arm around quatre and pulled him close. The movie began-  
  
/ o' little one forgive me for what has to done/  
  
tbc  
  
so what ya think I bet you all have you own little theories about now  
  
I'll keep updating 1-2 times a week I have band camp and its draining me.  
  
Well leave a message I love feed back!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Ps- sorry about the crappy chapter title but I loved the dinner part with duo trying to feed heero 


	7. Chapter 7: Je t'aime, mon petit

Chapter 7 : Je t'aime, mon petit / I love you my little one  
  
Quatres baby blue eyes opened wide as he awoke. / where am I ? / he quietly mused Sitting up he realized he was in his own bed, / I must have fallen asleep during the movie /. Trowa still lay asleep peacefully next to quatres small frame. Gently moving his hand though trowas long bang he whispered words of love quietly so not to wake his tall lover.  
  
Softly laying back down quatre stared at the white ceiling, many thoughts raced though his fragile mind set. His face darkened  
  
/ I wish I could explain what is going on / quatre shifted so that he was now facing trowa. Wrapping his slim arm around the French boys tanned waist he sighed / what does this all mean? / quatre debated with himself for quite some time. The voices, the demands, the pleads, the blood, the salty tears, and the innocents he slain whirled abstractly in his mind. Making sense of the situation was not an option open to him currently. Just the pleading in the back of his mind that forced him to act.  
  
/ I wish I could tell him what I think and what this all means / quatre lend in and placed a chased kiss on trowas fore head. Trowas eyes fluttered open with piecing emerald green and he blessed quatre with a small smile:  
  
"Bonjour mon évangelique / hello my angel" trowa kept smiling but processed to gently rub his hand up an down quatre side.  
  
"amoureux de matin / morning lover" quatre greeted trowa  
  
"vous avez bien dormi / did you sleep well?" asked trowa with concern. Quatre nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position, trowa followed suit.  
  
"Je t'aime, mon petit / I love you, my small one" trowa hugged quatre and the two shared a passionate kiss. Quatre smiled but grew serious.  
  
"Trowa peut je vous demander quelque chose / Trowa may I ask you something ?"  
  
"quelque chose bébé / anything baby" trowa pulled quatre into his lap and gave the blonde a reassuring smile.  
  
"Trowa I want to talk to you about that night, " quatre paused and lower his gaze. Trowas brow creased but his face softened.  
  
" What is it quatre? You can tell me" quatre hugged trowa and held tight. In response trowa brought his long arms around the blonde angel and gently held him.  
  
"I've been thinking about what it all means- I don't want to upset you trowa, I want to well I want umm" trowa gave quatre time to collect his thoughts while rubbing soothing circles on the smaller boy back. Quatre let out his pent up breath and began again.  
  
" I want to tell you trowa , I really do but I can't, its like a block is set up in my mind." Trowa gently rocked his angel while whispering smoothing words.  
  
"Quatre, I'm not going to force you to tell me, I know its difficult to talk to someone about personal things, expectably friends and family can be the hardest. I won't judge you for it," trowa paused and pulled quatre tighter into their embrace, "but I have taken matters into my own hands for your own good."  
  
/ for my own good? / quatre was confused, what did that mean! What was going on? Was trowa planning or worst had already planed something.  
  
"Listen don't worry about it ok, just relax." Trowa relaxed his hold on quatre and quatre did the same. Sliding his callused hands under quatre night shirt he slipped it over his lovers head and discarded it unceremoniously to the bedroom floor. Taking both of the blondes arms trowa gently guided him down to the bed and gently flipped him on to his stomach.  
  
"Trowa?" The quatre asked in surprise  
  
"shhhh relax little one" trowa said, quatre felt trowas weight leave the bed then shuffling sounds.  
  
"trowa what are you doing?" quatre tried to sit up but trowa returned and placed one hand on his back.  
  
"l'ange de silence, ne s'inquiètent pas juste détendent / hush angel, don't worry just relax" quatre stopped moving and placed his head in a more comfortable position. Now facing trowa the blue-eyed ex-pilot sighed. Trowa had removed his night shirt and was rubbing his hands together.  
  
Trowa smiled when he saw quatre looking at him, "le petit détendent et apprécient / little one relax and enjoy" quatre nodded and closed his eyes. Two large warm hands came in contact with his back. Oil slick -quatre relaxed when he learned what trowa was doing, Trowa chugged softly but keep rubbing the pale skin beneath his hands. Reaching the shoulders trowa felt the more than week old knots stiffen, he frowned this was going to hurt.  
  
" Quatre your shoulders are stiff and I'm going to work the knots outs, its going to hurt at first but I promise it will feel better soon." Quatre nodded but kept his eyes closed. Trowa went to work. Whimpers and gasps escaped quatres small frame, it broke trowas heart to hear quatre in pain but he couldn't stop not. After several painful minutes trowa felt the muscles give way and quatre let out a content sigh. Trowa kept rubbing and probing the soft skin and after he was sure quatre was asleep did he stop.  
  
Standing up he left for the bathroom were he washed the remaining massage oil off. Entering the bedroom he found quatre had changed position and was now laying on his side his back facing him. Walking over he ruffled the golden locks of quatres soft hair and then processed to get dress.  
  
They had an appointment to keep.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*  
  
Down stairs at the breakfast table two protective men sat drinking coffee and munching on pastries.  
  
" Trowa you made the appointment right?" duo asked between bites of his bagel. Trowa nodded and looked down at his coffee. Picking it up he brought it to his lips and took a sip.  
  
" Duo thank you for coming, I really appreciate your help in this matter" duo nodded as trowa cut off and began to sip his coffee again.  
  
They continued to eat in comfortable silence till heero entered the room. Clad only in a pair of broken-in jeans and a tight white tank top heero came to duos side ignoring every thing else in his path.  
  
"Morning baby, you slept in late, you feel better?" duo asked his voice placed a hint of concern when he spoke the last of his statement. Heero pulled the oak chair next to duo out and sat down with a thump.  
  
"hm" was his only response. Duos eyes darken, heero never acted his way unless some thing was wrong.  
  
"heero what's the matter?" heero brought his head up and faced duo  
  
"do you have any pain killers?" duo knit his brow in concern the nodded  
  
" yeah baby up stairs, I'll go get you some. You look pale ya feel sick" heero shock his head but he really felt like vomiting all over the neat table.  
  
" I just have a head ach-" more like a hammer bashing his skull in / is this what Zeus felt when Athena tried to break though his head?/ Duo got up from the table and placed a hand on heeros shoulder,  
  
" be back in a minute guys" heero slumped forward and his head hit the oak table with a bang.  
  
"please hurry" heero gave a desperate plead, duo let out shocked expression an ran *like a bat out of hell* up stairs. Returning moments later only to find the scene had changed little. Heeros head still remained on the table and trowa held a vacate stare.  
  
" here baby take these" heero looked up and took the two white pills from duos hand and grabbed the cold coffee in front of him. Popping the pills into his mouth he then took a swig of the stale coffee. Sighing he closed his eyes, then blinking he stood up and walked over to the love seat in the heavily decorated living room.  
  
"I'm just going to take a nap" with that he curdled up and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Duo held in a sigh- / what the hell!/ shacking his head he turned to trowa.  
  
" Hey tro- its 2:44" he said while checking his watch " what time you have top go?" trowa looked up and rose from the table.  
  
" I need to get kat ready now, we have to be there at 3:20" trowa said while leaving the room.  
  
"ok see ya later , and trowa", trowa turned around " tell quatre to relax its going to be fine" trowa nodded but he knew it was going to be anything but fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so what do you think?  
  
Man band camp is killing me . It studs the creative juices at times  
  
So what are you waiting for leave me a response! Or email me at  
  
glitterynile@yahoo.com or glitterynile@gundamwing.net 


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Cool 8th chapter out - go me! Ok enjoy and review- don't worry I always have happy ending 3x4 2x1x2 forever!  
  
Breaking Point  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Duo walked into the living room and gazed upon the restless form of his lover. Heero was curled on the small couch in the far corner of the room. Duo shook his head absently, he was trying so hard to deal with trowa and quatre problems that he was over looking the most important thing in his life / heero / duo walked cautiously up to heero, since the war duo knew the danger of waking heero with a start. He came out with bruised ribs, a busted lip, one black eye and a dose of wounded pride. But that was nothing to the feeling heero felt afterwards.  
  
~*~* flashback *~*~  
  
Turning over duo woke as heero tossed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. / why can he stay still! / a low moan cut off his thoughts  
  
"Heero?" duo spoke softly, the chocolate hair boy was covered in sweat and was trying to push the cover off. Duo looked down / he must be having a nightmare / with out thinking he shook heero with his right arm.  
  
Heero bolted up in the bed and a horsed scream was ripped from his parched throat. He whiled around connecting his balled fisted into duo left cheek, then processed to beat his lover. Kicking duo to the floor of their room he attacked quickly leaving little room for error. Duo was able to fight him off only letting heero get a couple of blows on him as well as a couple of bites.  
  
/ HE BIT ME! / duo growled only scaring heero more  
  
/ HES ATTACKING LIKE A CHILD! /  
  
Duo pulled heero to the floor with him and rolled on top of the smaller boy. Pinning his arms to the ground duo tried to calm his angel. The said angel kept trying to fight but with duos body holding him down all he could do was scream. After several minutes hero began to calm down and his screamed died to only whispers.  
  
"please, not tonight, please no - I can't!" heero was pleading tears dripping down his shapely cheeks. With wide eyes duo slowly got up and gathered heero in strong arms and carried him to their bed. Placing heero down on the disarranged bed, heero began to sob once more. Sliding gently in beside him duo cooed and softly patted heeros face. Slowly coming back to the real world. Sparking Prussian blue eyes locked on violet.  
  
"Duo?" duo nodded his head then leaned over to the night stand on his side of the bed and flipped the lamp on. A warm orange glow filled the dark bed room.  
  
Heero turned his head his gaze falling on duos face. Shocked he whispered,  
  
"what have I done.."  
  
~*~* end flashback *~*~  
  
Duo shook his head at the memory, that night had shown him what really happened to the perfect solider over years of vigorous training. Abuse and rape were a common occurrence at night for the Japanese boy at the time of his days with Doctor J. Heero could never forgive himself for what he had done to duo that night. He even went so far as to try to sleep on the couch to prevent another incident. Duo had other plans though, after hunting fruitlessly for months he found a guardian angel, her name was Doctor Zumina.  
  
Half Iranian half Japanese, her uncanny personality found only the best in people. Living on L2 at the time, duo and heero made the move to L4 where Dr. Zumina worked. After settling in Duo took Heero to see the physicist. At first heero refused any and all her help but by the 3rd session, she has wormed her way into his crumbling shields and he finally let her help.  
  
Duo thought with a smile, / an angel of mercy / she was. She helped heero get over the rapes and abuse from his childhood, while shaping his emotional wellbeing. / I hope she helps quatre /  
  
Duo walked slowly to his lover and gently rubbed his right shoulder, heero stirred slightly.  
  
"Mnmmm" Duo smiled " Wake up baby.."  
  
Heeros eyes slowly opened, sitting up he rubbed the sleep from them.  
  
"Duo?" Duo sat down on the couch, "hey sleepy head" heero smirked at the comment. Duo smiled but his smile fell as he grew serious.  
  
"Heero honey could ya tell me what's wrong?" heero shifted uncomfortably and sighed. The was no use now in hiding it.  
  
"Duo I've been having really bad head aches that's all, its ok though" duo's frowned deepen and he hugged the Japanese boy.  
  
"By the way you have been acting, they are real bad. Probably the reason you sleep so much, am I right?" Heero nodded and curled up into duos lap.  
  
"Well we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Duo placed a kiss on top of heero chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Mnnmmm, yeah" heero snuggled deeper into duo chest. Duo wrapped his arms around heero tighter in response.  
  
" Yeah baby, tommore" duo smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Winner?" a small petite women rounded the corner scanning the waiting room with interest. Quatre took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Trowa who was seated next to the blonde stood as well.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, quatre smiled nervously and nodded.  
  
"I still don't understand trowa why we had to come~ I can control what ever is going on it's fine" quatres voice wavered slightly. Trowa slid his arm around the blondes waist and guided him to the women.  
  
"Mr. Winner?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes, that me" quatre answered. The women nodded, " Right this way please" leading the pair down several corridors she stop at one marked * Dr. M. Zumina *. The were several pictures on the door, almost welcoming visitors in. The women opened the door, letting quatre and trowa in. A raven black hair girl sat working at her desk, looked up and smiled. Standing up she began welcoming the newcomers. " Hello there, I'm Dr. Zumina, but you can call me Mina. You must be quatre," she said while extending her hand to quatre. The youth took it and shook with the class of good social upbringing.  
  
"Yes, I'm umm.. . quatre", quatre looked over then with his hand gestured to trowa, "this is trowa"  
  
"Please to meet you both and welcome, I'd like to start right away if that's ok" she said with a true smile. Quatre felt some of the tension in his shouldered relax and smiled / she seems really nice and honest / maybe this won't be so bad after all.  
  
So what do you think? The 8th chapter is done! yeah go me , go me  
  
Ok well r&r I love positive feed back. I know heero is ooc in my story but WHO CARES! Hehe  
  
Next chapter we find quatre in his therapy session with Dr. Mina, About her back ground, well I'm ½ Iranian and ½ American. So I did a little mixing up and created the good doctor. 


	9. Chapter 9: The session & Empathy

Breaking Point  
  
  
  
Visit my site  
  
www.members.tripod.com/gundam_wing_home/  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9 : The session : Empathy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Empathy is All Encompassing -  
  
Empathy is Creation  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre smiled nervously again / she seems really nice/  
  
"Please have a seat" the mixed girl told them flipping her hand in a feminine way toward the love seat in her office Trowa took the suggestion and quietly sat down, quatre causally followed.  
  
Mina walked over to her desk and grabbed a clipboard and a folder, seating herself comfortably in front of the two lovers in an over sided chair. Quatre felt the tension return to his shoulders , Trowa calming pulled quatre into an embrace, Mina only smiled.  
  
"Well you too, lets see where to start.", she closed her eyes and tapped the butt of her pencil against her mouth, in deep thought. She thought for a moment then some idea struck her, and her smile widened.  
  
"Ok, well lets start by introducing ourselves again, I want to know you both on a more personal level as well as to have you trust me. I'm go first."  
  
" as I said before you can call me Mina, I'm not one for that Doctor stuff, more personally I like cats, music and the arts, an i enjoy watching marching band competitions in my spare time, so how about you Trowa?" Trowa just stared with a blank expression.  
  
/the things I do for you quatre/  
  
Trowa ran his hand down quatres back in some comforting circles then began,  
  
"Well I like lions and the circus. I play the flute." Mina nodded,  
  
"that's great Trowa, I also play the flute its a wonderful instrument," "How about you quatre?" Quatre relaxed a bit / she likes music that's good- at least we can relate to something./  
  
"Ummm, I like music as well, I play the violin and the piano" Mina smiled again and wrote something quickly on her notepad.  
  
"That good quatre, my younger sister plays the violin, we used to play duets together. I bet you too make the most wonderful music" Quatre could only blush at the comment.  
  
Focusing on Trowa quatre thought / he seems a little stressed / placing his hand on Trowas knee Quatre wrapped his fingers within Trowas free hand. Trowas stress waves began to waver and then calmed. Quatre looked over to Mina he begin to reach out to her / I wonder / scanning her he sensed trust, hope, a bit of nervousness and SHOCK?! / what? / "huh" quatre spoke out load. Mina shot up in her chair, her clipboard and papers falling hazardously to the floor with a clank. " I can't be...believe I didn't sense it." she stated in a whisper. She looked over at quatre with questioning eyes, during her reaction quatre had taken refuge within Trowas arms, piercing green lit with an internal fire glared starring straight into her soul. Regaining her composer Mina sat back down releasing a breath she did not realized she had held.  
  
Turning to Trowa she stated in a warm tone, " sorry to worry you too." she trailed off then began again, " Quatre do you realize what you just did?" Quatre just blinked nervously.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about" Mina shook her head - "yes you do, you were scanning us"  
  
"what?!" trowa and quatre both questioned her.  
  
"Quatre what do you know about feelings- more important others feelings?" Quatre continued to stare and then realization hit him.  
  
"I think I know what you are talking about, I was just now looking into your feelings. It's something I have been able to do since I was young" Mina smiled.  
  
"Right Quatre do you know what empathy is?" Quatre shook his head " It means you can feel other peoples emotions, just now you lowered your empathic shields a bit and were able to scan the room for emotions."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Trowa asked in a smooth baritone voice.  
  
"Because I'm empathic as well - that's one reason I chose my profession." Nodding in understanding Trowa though for a moment then continued the session.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Creating is Empathy  
  
Empathy is All that IS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The session continued for another hour, both lovers left on a positive note. Afterwards Mina had talked to trowa explaining how she would continue quatres therapy. Trowa felt better knowing quatre was going to get the help he needed and from someone that could understand.  
  
Mina also gave trowa a prescription of triazolam. First refusing Trowa argued for what seemed hours with the other empath.  
  
" You only had one session with him do you believe its time to work with drugs" Trowa fumed. Mina nodded in understanding, " I know what your going though Trowa and believe me I understand. I never give medication out this soon but from what I have gather about Quatre one pill a day may help him in recover faster."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa sighed  
  
"Triazolam is a benzodiazepines they are classed as sedatives because they are good sleeping pills, it is also called an anxiolytics because it reduce anxiety. Taken at bedtime they assist in initiating and maintaining sleep." Trowa gave her a blank stare  
  
/ I handled all the medical issues during the war! This is giving me a head ache /  
  
"What I am saying is give him one pill at night to help him sleep and to reduce anxiety, he looks pretty high strung"  
  
/ yes english! That's better!/  
  
"I now understand you reasoning- thank you for you time Mina"  
  
"No problem see you soon," Mina looked down the hall " I think you better take him home what we talked about to day was pretty rough"  
  
Trowa thanked the women again then gather quatre up and headed to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oneness  
  
To be in Empathy is to be guided by Empathic Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa opened the door to the house and let quatre in. The car ride was anything but tense. Trowa was surprised that his angel was so understanding. On the way to see the doctor quatre was nervous and didn't want to go. Convincing it was for his own good, Trowa was able to get quatre there in one piece.  
  
Closing the door after he entered himself Trowa headed to the kitchen and placed quatres meds in the near by cabinet.  
  
/ well I better start dinner / Trowa thought, this morning he sent all the servants and a few of the visiting "over baring maguees" away. An extended vacation he called it, and the staff was happy to leave if it would help " Master Quatre " get better.  
  
Trowa signed , / how the hell do you cook a chicken any way? / Rummaging though the fridge Trowa heard someone bounce into the kitchen.  
  
"Yo man how did it go?" Trowa grabbed the frozen chicken in front of him and turned around shutting the fridge's door with his foot then smiled slightly.  
  
"Mina is great duo, I don't agree with her on some points-" trowa paused , " but quatre gets along with her just fine they connect on more levels than one"  
  
"What do you mean by that tro?" duo grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a crisp bite. Trowa placed the chicken under the running water from the sink in a "half-ass attempt" as duo would call it to let it thaw.  
  
"Duo, Mina's an empath - just like quatre" duo looked at Trowa with a smirk and bit in to the apple again, chewing he answered, "What the hells an empath?"  
  
Trowa signed, "Empathy is the ability to "read" people, be in-tune with or resonate with others, voluntarily or involuntarily, aware or unaware of one's empath capacity. Empathy often works alongside with telepathy, and this enhances the strength of either or." Trowa pause and looked at duo.  
  
Duo's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open flapping in the breeze. Little bits of apple we stuck between his teeth and bigger pieces were falling out of his mouth.  
  
/ yuck!/  
  
Trowa grimed then continued, "The ability to scan another's psyche, for thoughts and feelings, for life occurrences past, present, and future. Many empath's are unaware of how this actually works, and have long just accepted they were 'sensitive' to others. We always thought of quatre as sensitive- but we never looked deep enough" Duo continued to stare.  
  
"So your saying both the doc and quatre as empaths - " duo blinked heavily, " and can feel others feelings?"  
  
"yes" Trowa nodded  
  
"Cool!" Duo bounced and resumed eating his half-massacred apple with a mouth full he began again, " No wonder Mina's so great! She was able to help hee-chan when no others could, I'm indebted to her." Trowa resumed pre- paring the chicken when quatre and heero enter the kitchen.  
  
Duo grabbed heero from behind and stuck his head around heads neck.  
  
"Hey baby , feeling better?" heero nodded and gave duo a kiss. Loving it when heero instigated in the relationship duo began to massage heeros right shoulder. Moaning slightly as the knots in his neck were released heero rested his head on duo's. Duo continued in torturing heero with delicious pressure.  
  
Quatre smiled as the two cuddled, then coming up to Trowa he asked " can I help?"  
  
"Of course little one" Trowa handed quatre a tray and pre-made rolls the explained how to bake them. As the two exchanged cooking tips, duo and heero excused them selves. Something about " finish up some business".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of food brought the four ex-pilots back to the table.  
  
"This is great! You guys are the bomb!" duo said while shoving a roll into his mouth. Heero chuckled lightly as his mate crammed more food into his mouth. "O' by the way guys me and heero will be going out tommore is that ok?" duo asked in a more serious tone without food rolling around in his mouth as he talked.  
  
"Fine by me duo, you two enjoy yourselves" quatre said polity It was already comforting have the two near him. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Sweet! then see ya too later I'm beat- I just gave hee-chan a worko- " Heero cut his unruly partner off with his hand. Duo knit his eyebrows, removing his hand heero picked both their plates and head to the kitchen. Duo acted in mock-hurt , " Tsk-tsk, such disrespect- well see ya two later" duo got up scooped heero up and headed to the guest bed room.  
  
Trowa felt a little playful, blinking he heard water running and his plate had disappeared.  
  
/ he's a quick one /  
  
Smiling slightly Trowa got up and wandered in quietly into the kitchen after the blonde. A warm glow came from the lamp in the far corner of the room. Quatre had finished washing and was now towel drying when Trowa pounced.  
  
"Trowa!" exclaimed a startled Quatre. He giggled as the taller boy placed delicate kisses down his neck. Soon the giggles turned into whispered moans, the dishes soon abandoned Trowa found that quatre was indeed willing to "play" he guide them to the bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No war is fought in Empathy.  
  
No child is maimed in Empathy.  
  
No relationship is lost in Empathy.....  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Wow chapter 9 is finished- I worked hard to find the time to write and type it. Chapter 10 is soon on its way I'm ½ way done with it It's gonna be a LEMON- so the rating is gonna change- Its won't be 2 graphic I hope (I love citrus)  
  
I'll update as soon as I can marching band is draining- but hey I love music, art, and gundam wing! I also have school work ;)  
  
Well what do you think? I love feed back! Response plz! If ya have any suggestions I am totally willing to listen.  
  
Ps if you are interested visit the site below to learn more about empathy - I'm an empath and this site has helped me in so many ways : http://www.theuniversalempath101.com/EmpathReport.html 


	10. Chapter 10 : Lemonade nc17 warning

Chapter 10 Breaking Point - Lemonade  
  
(WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON! NC-17! - not too graphic but I wanted to warn ya anyway!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trowa.", quatre moaned into Trowa's mouth as his hands traced his delicate outline. Placing his hands on the smaller youths waist Trowa guided his angel to the bed, gently lying him down.  
  
Quatre's hands reached up and fumbled with trowas dress shirt. Whimpering at the small task, "OFF!" he forcefully spoke. Trowa smiled, "Allow me" trowa responded by beginning a small strip-tease, slowly unbuttoning then flinging his shirt across the room. Sitting up quatre raked his small hands over tanned lean muscles.  
  
Trowa moved into the soft butterfly touches, taking deep breaths he force himself to pull out of the tempting gesture. He tensed and kissed quatre fiercely, sucking the lower lips of the blonde, then deepening the kiss by dipping his tongue into quatres mouth.  
  
"Mmmm, you taste so good mon petite" Trowa purred. Quatre wrapped his arms around his French lovers neck and his legs around the taller boys waist. He began to search for the delicious pressure that would grant him release.  
  
Trowa gasped has quatre began to rock against him. Quatre was an innocent soul but when alone and together the angel was nothing but his and his alone. Moaning as quatres pace became frantic, Trowa became impatient with the minimum contact. A slight growl low in his throat he moved the pale Arabian off of him and onto his back. Hips still bucking, Trowa place his hands firmly on quatres thighs restraining him. Quatre let out a whispered protest but was silenced with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Too soon baby" Trowa said as he began to remove the remaining clothing between the pair.  
  
Quatre gasped, "hurry-pleassseee- " Trowa let a feral smile dance upon his face, --trowa was willing to please.  
  
Shifting over quatre, Trowa lend off the side of the bed and rummaged though the nightstands drawer. Smiling with triumph he shut the night stand and returned to his original position on the bed. Crawling up in an almost feline stance he came to rest between quatre quivering thighs.  
  
Laying the tube he had found on the pillow beside quatres head Trowa began needing the pale muscles in front of him. Quatre began to visibly relax.  
  
"Trowaaaiii" quatre began to pled again, deciding not to torture the angel anymore trowa grabbed the tube and applied the clear gel to three fingers. Simulating quatres creamy thigh with his spare hand he pushed one slick finger passed taint muscles.  
  
Quatre began to wither and gasp as trowa added a second finger stretching him.  
  
"Relax quatre, baby just lay back and enjoy" trowa spoke in a smooth baritone, quatre nodded and began to thrust against trowa's fingers. Sensing he was ready trowa coated himself and brought quatres legs over his broad shoulders and slowly entered the angel before him.  
  
Raged breath and eyes squeezed shut quatre cried out, trowa pulled back out and plugged deeper into quatre pressing that magic spot that would sent him flying.  
  
--- it hurt trowa to see quatre cry out in pain, he went slow for quatre the first time and remembered it was always painful at first but soon the pleasure would take your mind off the pain and dull it. It still broke his heart and trowa tried his best to make it up to this golden lover. ---  
  
"Trowa! More, please more!" quatre began to buck wildly trying to reach his peak, trowa held quatre down and took over the pace on more, building the steady heat and working to the moment.  
  
Quatre tossed his head side to side panting, trowa began to stroke quatres untouched erection in time with his thrusts. Quatre scream his lovers name and moaned. Soon it would all be over - it soon.  
  
Coming hard quatre shuddered and emptied his milky seed over him and trowa. Grunting and thrusting once more then reaching completion inside his lover, Trowa then slowly pulling out and laying beside him.  
  
Panting, both spent basked in the moment. Trowa turned to his side and pushed quatre into a strong embrace.  
  
"I love you little one" he whispered and kissed the pale Arabs forehead.  
  
"I love you junay(1)." Quatre snuggled deeper into trowa chest and the two scrummed to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow my 1st lemon- it's ok in my opinion ;) so what did you think? Response please. Chapter 11 is complete I just have to type it- it should be up soon - chapter 12 is still in progress the plot really begins to form and make sense in that chapter-  
  
junay - a term of endearment use by many in the middle east ( I'm Iranian and I use it all the time, so does my father and mother. It is used mostly in a father - daughter talk like -chan,  
  
example : "I love that idea glitterynile-junay"  
  
but can be used alone for stronger inmate relationships. 


	11. Chapter 11: MidNight

Comments: yeah chapter 11 is finally up sorry it took so long ;) I'd like to introduce my new beta reader diamond dew! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated you!  
  
Chapter 11: Midnight  
  
Quatre woke slowly, blinking heavily.  
  
//Your mission, remember your mission//  
  
Shaking his head slightly he shifted to his side, evoking an involuntary action in Trowa. The taller youth wrapped his arm around Quatre in his sleep.  
  
//The children are crying, do you feel their pain?//  
  
Quatre nodded and rubbed his chest unconsciously. Reality escaped him and he squinted his eyes, trying to block out the voice, letting a whimper past his parted pale lips.  
  
//Pure, innocent, do the others know how tainted you are? Hypocrite!//  
  
"Stop it." In a hushed meek voice Quatre answered the unseen force.  
  
//Your hands are stained with the lives of innocents; you will never be clean//  
  
"No please, please...no more" Quatre began scrubbing his hands over his frail arms, and the healing scabs began to bleed.  
  
//Let the blood flow//  
  
//Let the blood flow//  
  
//Let the blood flow//  
  
Tears rained down the Arabian's face as he shivered and squirmed.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Trowa woke with a start.  
  
"Kat - Quatre...what's wrong?" Trowa fumbled in the dark and switched on the lamp. The light glowed on the trembling youth, and Trowa's eyes widened in shock. Quatre lay in a fetal position on his side, crystal blue eyes brimming with tears while their salty counterparts marked his pale face, his blond hair matted with sweat.  
  
"Kat - are you alright?" Trowa turned Quatre over and gathered him in his muscular arms. Blood wept from the fresh wounds; Trowa began to rock his angel, trying to calm him.  
  
//Damn, he started it again//  
  
Prying the blonde's slim fingers from his own arms, Trowa hugged Quatre and held tight so he could not hurt himself any more. Quatre began to scream in hysterics, clawing at Trowa's back.  
  
//You must complete your mission//  
  
"MISSION!" Quatre screamed. Trowa kept the steady rocking motion and spoke softly into Quatre's ear.  
  
"What mission honey?"  
  
//"Heero, let me go - Trowa's gonna die!" "I'll make sure you never forget this day!"//  
  
Trashing at the haunting memories Quatre tried to bite Trowa in order to be granted release from his hold. Trowa spoke:  
  
"God - Quatre hang on...DUO!" Trowa yelled again: "DUO!" A crash was heard from the hall, and then the door swung open with a loud thump. Duo stood in just plain pajama bottoms, his hair loose and stray.  
  
"Duo, go to the kitchen - there's a bottle of pills with Quatre's name on them in the cabinet. Get them!"  
  
Not stopping to blink, Duo was down the hall in a flash, his bare feet slapping the cold tiles as he ran.  
  
"Shhhh, baby try to relax - Duo's bringing your medicine."  
  
//One word, that's it - one four letter word and the programming will be complete//  
  
"Make them stop!" Quatre's back arched away from Trowa as he gasped for breath. "SHUT UP!" Quatre tried again to silence the damning voice, but to no avail; he turned, desperate, and tried to kick. But the situation was hopeless with Trowa holding him down.  
  
Duo came running into the room - an orange bottle in one hand and a glass of water in another, he headed toward Trowa. The brown-haired acrobat eased Quatre onto the mattress and took the bottle and water glass. Popping the seal, he emptied the appropriate number of pills into his hand, then tossed the bottle aside.  
  
"Open your mouth Quatre," he spoke in a gentle command, but the Arabian promptly refused to obey. He tried again with the same end result. Seeing Quatre in this state broke his heart and he did the only thing he could think of at the time, and placed the pills in his own mouth. Duo watched with interest, then saw how this was going to work; as Trowa took a sip of water Duo moved up behind Quatre and gently raised him up to his lover.  
  
Trowa moved in and began to kiss Quatre. Quatre willingly opened his mouth as Trowa's tongue glided over his bottom lip. Trowa gave a slight smile before plunging his tongue into the sweet mouth of his love. He then began to work Quatre's throat with his free hand and aided him in swallowing the pills in his mouth. As the two broke apart, panting, Trowa helped his angel down into the pillows and brought up the fallen sheet, covering the younger lover's exposed thighs.  
  
"Trowa?" a weak voice whispered in the dead air of the room.  
  
"I'm here Kat - it's going to be ok. Why don't you relax and sleep?" Trowa rubbed Quatre's face and moved the stray blonde locks from his lover's face. Quatre nodded meekly as his breathing returned to normal. Trowa and Duo waited in silence till Quatre's breath evened out and the drugs placed him into an uneventful sleep. Duo bent over and picked up a pair of long sweat pants off the floor and handed them to Trowa.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." Trowa nodded, as Duo cast him one more glance as he left the room. Trowa continued to reassure his angel and let him pass into a dream world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had just finished brewing the hot chocolate when Trowa entered the kitchen. Duo waved his hand to the unoccupied table and moved toward it as well, placing a steaming cup in front of Trowa. Thanking him, Trowa then spoke.  
  
"I thought he was getting better..." Duo took his seat and sipped quietly.  
  
"Tro-man you didn't know this was gonna happen. Right now we just need to worry about healing Q-man." Trowa nodded and sipped at the warm liquid.  
  
"You're right, it's just - well, I just don't know what's going on any more." Duo nodded in sympathy.  
  
"I have no idea how bad this situation is Trowa, but I can say a bunch of pretty weird stuff has been happening lately. Between Heero's headaches, and Q-man's...can I say...episodes?, I have been having a rough couple of weeks." Duo paused and thought. "Do you think this is in any way related?" Trowa continued to drink.  
  
"Maybe Duo - you could be on to something. Quatre's empathic, maybe he's feeling Heero's headaches or something - but that doesn't explain the voices."  
  
"Best advice I've got right now is to take Quatre to see Mina tomorrow...maybe there's something else." Trowa nodded and left the table, but stopped at the door frame.  
  
"Ummm Duo?"  
  
"Hm?" Duo looked up through lazy, sleep-clouded eyes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem Trowa - take care of my little buddy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking in a field, Heero stopped and looked around.  
  
//Is this peace?//  
  
"Yes, this is." Heero answered the voice with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He turned around expecting to find someone - he found no one. A little confused, he shook it off and kept walking.  
  
//chu - a perfect solider indeed// [Not too sure of the first word here]  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
//What is a solider good for if there is no war?//  
  
Suddenly the sky turned dark and the heavens began to rumble.  
  
//It's going to rain - are you ready?//  
  
"What's going on?" Heero asked, confused, and he began to panic. Then a flash of white light blinded him and he screamed. Memories played out before him - his past back in the labs, blood, death, destruction, war, a little girl and her puppy, - then Duo.   
  
//SYSTEM...ONLINE//  
  
//ACTIVATION...COMPLETE//  
  
//SUBJECT...01 //  
  
//PASSWORD...ZERO//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hm!" Heero shot straight up in the bed. A light from the hall washed over Heero's trembling form; through ragged breath and clenched teeth he spoke.  
  
"Mission accepted..."  
  
tbc 


	12. Chapter 12: The Fallen Ones

Breaking Point : Chapter 12 : The Fallen Ones  
  
  
  
Quatre turned slightly, stirring as he awoke. Opening his eyes, a face in front of him appeared in a blurry fashion.  
  
"Quatre, are you awake?" Quatre nodded and tried to sit up; unable, he fell back into his pillow. Strong hands came up and lifted him to a sitting position.  
  
Trowa propped the pillows up behind Quatre's back and eased the little one into them. His gaze fell on the sweet Arabian's face, his green eyes softened as his brushed blonde bangs from his lover's face.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice.  
  
Quatre whispered some unintelligible words and shook his head. Trowa's eyes knitted and he pulled Quatre into an embrace. Running his hand down the back of his golden-haired lover, Trowa whispered words of comfort and kissed the tuft of hair of his angel.  
  
"Let's get you dressed, baby." Quatre nodded as Trowa helped him to his feet, taking the liberty to cloth his lover. Trowa's mind raced in deep thought about his engagements for the day. Closing his eyes he sighed - Quatre did not deserve this.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre sat down at a piece of oak furniture. He shifted his gaze to a mass of chestnut hair. Trowa came up to the mass and placed a steady hand on it.  
  
"Duo - Duo wake up."  
  
"Hmm - ?" Duo slowly woke, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The form of a drained Quatre sat in front of him.  
  
"Morning you two," Duo spoke without his usual cheer. "Are you feeling any better Q-man?" Quatre shook his head and lowered his eyes - ashamed.  
  
Trowa would have none of that - moving up behind Quatre, Trowa placed one hand on his lover's face and began to stroke the youth's smooth skin.  
  
"We're leaving in about an hour, will you and Heero be ok?" Duo nodded, offering a small smile.  
  
"Yeah - don't worry about us." Duo stood and headed to his room.  
  
Trowa grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and began to peel it, breaking off a piece and bringing it to Quatre's face. The blonde looked at the slice and shook his head. Trowa's eyes darkened, and he pulled a chair next to Quatre and sat down.  
  
"Baby, you need to eat. Come on now." He brought the fruit back up; Quatre sighed and took it, slowly chewing it. Trowa patted the smaller youth's back with approval and resumed the meal.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo opened the door slowly so as not to wake Heero, but there was no Heero to wake.  
  
/ He must be in the gym /  
  
Duo returned into the room and began to run a shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa held Quatre's hand as they waited. The plain waiting room's calm colors did anything but sooth.  
  
"Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton," the same woman from days earlier called out to them. Trowa stood and tugged on his petite lover's hand, motioning for him to follow. Following the lady the pair were led once more to Mina's office were they were ushered in by the empathic doctor.  
  
Quatre sat down on the couch and looked out the window without interest. Trowa spoke softly to Mina.  
  
"From what you explained earlier on the phone, I'm really glad you brought him back. Lets get started." Trowa nodded and took the available space beside Quatre, while Mina took her usual spot in her chair.  
  
"Quatre?" she began, he turned his head to her voice but his eyes did not meet hers.  
  
/ Hmm, he is responsive and emotional / Connecting with Quatre, she scanned him. / He's ashamed to be such a burden, he's even worried about his lover's welfare the whole time /  
  
"Quatre could you tell me what happened last night?"  
  
"Trowa told you already - I don't want too." Mina nodded in sympathy.  
  
"I understand but I need to know something from you- could you tell me what the voices said?"  
  
Fear sparked in Quatre's blue-green eyes he bit his lower lip and nodded 'ok.'  
  
"They came to me in a dream - first as memories, all rotating around the war, the cries of children, my family and father." He hung his head. "All the blood on my hands - I'll never be clean with the reminders everywhere I look."  
  
Trowa hugged the blonde.  
  
"My head hurts, like Athena(1) herself is trying to get out. I just want the voices to stop." Shaking, he pushed Trowa off of him. He jumped up and began to yell. "I'm not a pawn in a game! NOT LIKE THEY SAID!" Quatre screamed.  
  
"Quatre have you ever be a pawn before? I believe you to be more." Mina kept her cool she knew the boy - no, man - in front of her was hurting yet felt as if he was a pawn. Looking to instinct she saw it.  
  
/ A pawn, yes, but whose? And why his mind? /  
  
"Please, sit Quatre and relax - we will figure this out." Mina took some more notes down and ripped them from her notepad. Rising and walking to her desk she retrieved an envelope and put the notes in it.  
  
Handing the envelope to Trowa she spoke to both of them.  
  
"I believe this issue maybe out of my hands - these notes maybe able to explain better than I can." She turned to the blonde and laid her hand on his knee. " I am not giving up on you Quatre, but there is nothing wrong with you psychologically.at least nothing that I can help you with." Trowa stood and shook Mina's hand.  
  
" Thank you." Following his mate, Quatre stood and gave Mina a hug.  
  
"I don't understand." he spoke timidly.  
  
"You will soon fully know my reasons. Goodbye, and I hope to see you again in happier times. But remember to look into the rules of the game." Confused at her last statement the pair thanked her again and left. Approaching the car, Quatre stopped in the middle of the parking deck.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I think I truly understand muHibb(2)"  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"The rules of chess."  
  
----------------- tbc  
  
I'm typing! Chapter 13 and 14 are complete I just need to type them - expect them soon! I need some sleep! Please respond!  
  
(1) Athena from Greek mythology used a hammer to try to get out of her father Zeus' head  
  
(2) Means lover in Arabic 


	13. Chapter 13: Return of the Perfect Solide...

Chapter 13   
  
Breaking Point   
  
* Ring * Ring * Ring *  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Duo scowled as he marched up to the vidphone. Pushing the on button he was greeted by a surprise.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo sputtered. Wufei nodded on the other side of the connection.  
  
"Maxwell, I trust that Yuy is with you and you both are currently staying at the Winner residence."  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, were here visiting" Wufei looked nervous then began to speak  
  
"Duo I have some very important information I need to make you aware of"  
  
~*~  
  
Unlocking the front door Trowa and Quatre entered silently and headed to the study. Passing an angry Duo.  
  
"What the hell are you talking…" Trowa shook his head, wondering who could have rubbed Duo the wrong way.   
The pair entered the door and both flopped down on the decorative french sofa.  
  
"What do the notes say Trowa?" the brunets thoughts were interrupted by a soft tenor.   
Trowa looked down at the envelope in his hands  
  
/ here we go /  
  
"Quatre do you mind me reading this first…then I'll explain it with you later?"  
Quatre shook his head, "Not at all I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"  
  
Opening the letter he began to read silently,   
  
  
Patient: Quatre Raberba Winner   
Age: 18  
Sex: male  
Eyes: aqua  
Weight: 112  
Height: 5"1  
  
Psychological profile:   
  
Complex:  
his personality is a very sweet, gentle, intelligent, loving and kind  
very strong leadership skills : he tries to carry the world on his shoulders  
  
note* stress  
  
Previous Mental Health:  
Very high guilt complex, his partner has informed me of one area to not pressure him in the word   
: ZERO - and the memories that come with it   
  
Unstable for a time note* Zero was the cause of this  
  
Also note* current problems could be a result  
  
Information:  
  
Currently known that he is hearing voices note* they come in "visions"   
Classic schizophrenia in context… but there appears to be "more"  
  
Medication  
  
I have prescribed medication (Triazolam) to him for help him sleep and to reduce anxiety,   
  
Note* look into other sedatives for future usage  
  
Comments:  
  
Empathic as well : this is a problem, my work will be harder. I hope quatre can differ his feelings from the ones around him   
  
His lover is a man named Trowa Barton, great support network, this will help quatre recover faster and less painfully.  
  
*There appears to be something else afoot here, it could just be me, but I sense it!  
  
  
  
Finishing the first page Trowa digested the information then hunted though the remaining papers in hopes of finding something other than notes.   
To his success he found a letter addresses to himself.  
  
  
Mr. Barton,  
  
It seems as if things are running out of control fast, mind you they are. As you can see though the notes I have written on   
Mr. Winner I am deeply troubled. Something is wrong here, I know it is.   
  
As Quatres condition becomes worst you will have to find the cause.   
  
"Why not me?" you ask? Simple I can't help you. There is nothing wrong with your lover Trowa.   
Aside from stress. ( look into a vacation after all this! )  
  
I will give you the only clue I have… Chess. Yes! Simple! Chess the game of skill, of leadership and strategy.   
  
See where I am going? There is something from your past as well as quatres, this evil is the cause.  
  
Find it and disable it before it destroys the both of you,  
  
Mina  
  
  
Trowa held the letter in shock.  
  
/ CHESS! What the hell! This in not helping! /  
  
groaning he stood and replaced the disorganized papers into the envelop from which forth they   
came and casually tossed it down on the near by desk.   
  
~*~  
  
"Wufei! You can't be serious!" Duos eyes were aflame  
"Duo calm down, please reason with me!" Wufei tried to defend himself.   
Duo growled in anger, "You can't just call and demand for Trowa and I to dope up our lovers   
and ship them out to Preventers Head Quarters! I need…grrr…Ok run this by me one more time."  
  
Wufei sighed, " It all started two weeks ago when the preventers were investigating an old oz base in Europe.   
We stumbled onto what looked like a computer mainframe of sorts, not knowing what it was at the time we just put  
the whole area under restricted access. We had no idea what the machine was until about two days ago…"  
  
Duo waited and motioned for him to continue  
  
"…it was a system…and we activated it…"  
  
Duo eyes went wide and he spoke softly  
  
"No" wufei nodded   
  
"Please Duo until we figure this out I need your help"  
  
"Wufei…you said two days ago…"  
  
"Right"  
  
"I haven't seen heero since then…"  
  
Wufei jumped out of his chair, "Duo! You have to find him! and make-"  
  
A scream cut him off  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa was making his way to the kitchen in a lazy cat like manner. Trying to stay calm and analysis the letter more.   
He felt the air catch around him and a pin prick feeling on the back of his neck…something was going to happen.  
  
Trowa broke from his stroll and made a mad out dash toward the kitchen, only foot sets away when a scream pierced the air.   
  
/ QUATRE! /  
  
Trowa pushes the door open and was greeted with a horrendous site. This lover had a knife pressed to   
his throat by none other than the perfect solider himself.  
  
"Heero! Let quatre go!" trowa shouted but stayed back, he couldn't let his emotions cost quatre his life.   
  
Heero let out a hiss, causing quatre to whimper.  
  
"I must eliminate all obstacles" his dead monotone voice sent a chill down Trowas spin.   
  
"Quatre is not an obstacle Heero… just let him go" heero only tighten his hold.  
  
"He must be eliminated, his programming is damaged."   
  
Before Trowa could issue a reply Duo came crashing in the door, he froze.  
  
"Dear God!" duo placed his hand over his mouth, "Heero, baby let quatre go its gonna be alright"  
  
"NO!" the loud out burst causing duo to jump. Quatre clutched his heart, ragged breath escaping him.   
Trowa tensed, this lovers empathy was picking up on something… from who?  
  
"My mission was to unite all three masters! I have failed all because of this!" he shoved quatre indicating him,   
"his programming is damaged! I am the only one left!"   
  
"We are not pawns heero…" the voice was weak, heero hissed at quatre tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"No, we are much more!" his eyes came over with an evil gleam, "we will be kings!"  
  
end part 13  
  
tbc  
  
wow I finally did it! Took me long enough!  
Hope you enjoyed! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Others

Finally the long awaited chapter of breaking point everyone wanted me to post,  
  
I have decided to the release of this chapter will celebrate my F in physics!  
  
Enjoy and I hope to have this story finished in 2 months  
  
  
  
  
  
Breaking Point : The Others  
  
=========  
  
The perfect solider has returned, what will become of the others?  
  
=========  
  
Chapter 14  
  
=========  
  
Quatre whimpered as Heero pressed the knife closer towards his throat.  
  
"Heero let Quatre go" Duo spoke firm but gently, as if you would talk to a child.  
  
Trowas eyes widened as he sucked in a breath, Duo tried again.  
  
"Baby let Quatre go." No success Heero only tightened his hold. Stepping forward Duo held his hands up and whispered soft comforting words. Heeros hold began to falter.  
  
"That's it Heero just give me the knife, yeah I'm here, just give me the knife."  
  
Steel eyes glazed over and the knife fell from the ex-soldiers hands. As the cold metal hit the floor Duo and Trowa rushed into action.  
  
Grabbing heeros shoulders Duo flung him and pinned him to the ground straddling him while trowa tossed the knife away from the events taking place in the kitchen.  
  
"Let me go!" Heero struggled against Duo. Swinging his legs around he was able to knock duo off of him and scampered away.  
  
Duo ran after him.  
  
Helping quatre to his feet Trowa tried to evaluate the damage. Running the tips of his fingers over the blondes face Trowa found only minor bruising and a burn like mark on quatres neck.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle tone.  
  
Quatre nodded, his eyes told a different story. Trowa found fear, confusion and emotional pain within them.  
  
"We have to help heero" quatre whispered weakly. Trowa shook his head  
  
"You need to rest, Duo and I will handle heero."  
  
=========  
  
"Heero come back here!" Duo was in a full out-right run, tailing heero. The two lovers were sprinting across the front yard of the Winner estate.  
  
Using his natural agility Duo leaped over brushes and various gardens hoping to cut the ex-solider off.  
  
Duos violet eyes took on a slant as he quickly approached the slowing figure. Bursting with a jolt of energy and speed Duo took off and came up behind heero.  
  
Surprised Heero turned around only to be tackled and brought to the ground. Wrestling each other Duo gained the upper hand and pinned his emotional lover down.  
  
Heero screamed and withered under him. Duo felt drained but held fast. The screaming and shouting continued until sobs ripped from heeros hoarse throat.  
  
As he calmed duo ran his right hand along the Japanese boys face, soothing him as much as he could, whispering words of love and protection.  
  
Tears drying Duo spoke:  
  
"Heero? Are you ok?" heero shook his head and whimpered.  
  
"D-Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, it's me. If I let you up do you promise not to run?" Duo spoke gentle but firm.  
  
Heero nodded and Duo slowly got off this lover and helped Heero to his feet. Guiding him back to the main house.  
  
"Baby you have got SOME explaining to do."  
  
=========  
  
As duo and heero entered they found quatre arguing with trowa.  
  
"Trowa! I'm not made of glass!" the blonde exclaimed, "I need to figure out what is happening!"  
  
"Kat, calm down this-" but trowa was interrupted  
  
"Yes please calm down" Duo spoke firmly and seriously. He then placed Heero on the couch, and quatre began to fuss over the well being of his would be killer. Duo motioned for Trowa to follow. But Trowa was worried what would happen if he left. But the look in Duo's eyes told him it was serious.  
  
---------  
  
Green eyes narrowed, "Duo please explain to me how one minute heero can be so docile then turn back into a cold blooded killer"  
  
Duo winced at the anger in Trowas voice.  
  
"I got a call earlier today, It was Wufei" trowa looked surprised.  
  
"Heres the quick summary- It turns out wufei and a couple of preventers were playin' around some old oz base, the found a system- umm and activated it"  
  
Trowa glaze did not waver  
  
"What system duo?"  
  
"It was the main- the main- control center to the zero system." Trowas eyes widen and he stepped back with his right foot.  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
"Its exactly like I mean, those old scientists invented it when they were captured, it's the main computer, there is something else."  
  
Trowa crossed his arms, "and that would be"  
  
Duo flinched and shifted his weight, "There are three "in-put" consoles- but wufei says it only requires 2 to run"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about"  
  
"It all makes sense now..." Duo took a breath, "Remember what heero said about being the only one left" Trowa nodded  
  
"Their were only three to master the system." Duo paused, "Heero-Zechs-and- "  
  
"No!" Trowa shouted he knew was coming next  
  
"and Quatre" Trowa growled.  
  
"Zechs is dead, heero is- is- no longer stable, and quatre-"  
  
"Shut Up" trowa grabbed him and held Duo up against the wall, Duo did not waver, his eyes became dangerous.  
  
"Quatre is defective- and our only key"  
  
=========  
  
"Heero? Are you feeling better?" Quatre asked as he applied another cool rag to the other boys forehead.  
  
"Quatre- I'm sorry- I had no control"  
  
"Hush now" Quatres voice was gentle. "I know that wasn't you- it was something else"  
  
Heero nodded, "Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Heero", the blonde gave a weak smile.  
  
"Memories trigger it." Quatre stopped his patting gesture.  
  
"What?" a strong hand enveloped his wrist.  
  
"Memories, it uses your memories to activate." Eyes locked. "That's how it got me- its been trying to active quatre-" suddenly heeros voice deepened "but something's wrong with you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you, but don't worry. I'll fix it." A sneer spread across heeros tanned face. Before quatre could call out a hand enveloped his mouth.  
  
"You and me are the only ones left, I will not fail because of some malfunctioning equipment- I'll simply fix it.  
  
=========  
  
tbc  
  
oooo I know the chapter was not really worth the wait but I hope to get better  
  
glitterynile 


End file.
